Usuario discusión:Leodix/Archivo5
50px Discusión de Leodix 50px Archivo:Mangekyo_Leodix_Infobox.png Personaje de Nueva Akatsuki *[[Usuario Blog:Leodix/Leodix Hoshigaki|'Leodix Hoshigaki' ]] Archivo:Mangekyo_Leodix_Infobox.png Versiones Anteriores *'I - II - III - IV' - V Archivo:Mangekyo_Leodix_Infobox.png Guias de Ayuda *[[Usuario Blog:Leodix/Ayuda de Infobox|'AYUDA DE REDACCION DE ARTICULOS']] Mover Hola leodix te escribo para decirte que existe una Imagen que se llama "Archivo:Jinton Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu..png" y según mi opion debe ser cambiada por su nombre en español y me preguntaba que si podrias moverlo a su nombre en español ya que como administrador tienes ese poder. Otra cosa al parecer todos quieren que seas el burocrata felicitaciones. 16:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes #Ok,borrare lo mas que pueda cada dia. #La Discusion ya la archivo. #Bueno y por ultimo...Fuego me habia dicho que habia una pagina que el estaba arreglando (Invocaciones) y me dijo que si se le pusieran realmente todas las Invocaciones,quedaria muy extenso.Por lo que dijo que seria mejor borrarlo,yo dije que no habia problema,pero el dijo que preferia preguntarte a vos tambien,asi que...Bueno ¿Que piensas? 04:36 28 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ok,lo borrare entonces Borrado Hola Leodix. Quisiera saber por que borraste la imágen que había subido del kunai de suna(arena), es la única imágen que encontraras en toda la red. Saile aipas -- 23:56 28 dic 2010 (UTC) imágenes Bien, en ese caso borra tambien las Rai Roga en gris, y a partir de ahora no subiré mas imágenes, ya que lo que hago no es un fanart, sino imagen basada en la misma serie, imprimo pantalla, corto, uno las piezas y guardo como nueva, pero ya que a eso lo llamas "fanart", entonces dejaré de hacerlo(mejor dicho subirlas) y me las quedaré como un archivo personal, ya que soy el único que las encuentra. Y te diré que el 60% de las imágenes de la wikia son fanarts, ya que no aparecen en ningún lado de la serie o manga (mis ensambles si aparecen, ya sea en la serie o el manga).Saile aipas 00:14 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Listas Daisue me ha sugerido que borre la Categoría:Listas y sus articulo.Que piensas? 15:17 29 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ok,perdon por no habeerte ayudado con lo de las Imagenes,pero hoy o mañana borrare algunas ;) Preguntas y Dudas!!!!!! Hola Leodix, quisiera saber ¿¿porque no se pueden hacer fan arts??, hace un tiempo he visto que no se pueden hacer (no se porque), y tambien vi que hay un lugar hecho expecificamente para hacer fan arts, no estoy seguro de eso si sera mentira o verdad, por favor resuelve mi duda, yo ya estoy que hago mi fan art, pero no lo he hecho por esa duda que tengo, dime por que no se pueden hacer fan art por favor ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! Espero seamos buenos amigos!!!! Andres Rinnegan 16:58 30 dic 2010 (UTC) AYUDA Leodix te quiero avisar que un usuario esta creando una gran cantidad de articulos todos ellos estan repetidos a excepcion de algunos pero apesar de colocar la plantilla con el motivo por la cual va a hacer borrado quita la edicion y vuelve a ponerla información necesito que borres esos articulos y hables con el usuario se llama: Jnro1. Please me estoy volviendo lo loco. 01:23 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Naruto Leodix te escribo para decirte que actualmente estoy arreglando un problema que ha estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo, como sabes existen dos articulos muy parecidos los cuales son: Naruto Uzumaki (el articulo referido al personaje principal) y el otro es Naruto (el cual habla sobre la serie), por eso he decidido cambiar la ultima por Serie Naruto y redirifir Naruto a Naruto Uzumaki. Osea cuando termine de arreglar esto cuando una persona coloque Naruto en la barra de busqueda te va a llevar al articulo de Naruto Uzumaki. Simplemente te digo esto para que sepas. 20:04 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Porque borraron la lista de episodios? Hola quisiera saber el por que borraron la lista de episodios del anime, yo sugiero que si la borraron, deberian de volverla a hacer ya que esa información era importante--Ichigo9315 02:31 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Ya te he dado los permisos de burócrata. Ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí. Les deseo mucha suerte. -- 21:44 3 ene 2011 (UTC) sobre las imágenes que no me dejaron subir Hola Leidix, cuando hice aportes para esta wiki hace unas semanas, me los borraron diciendo que no se aceptan fanarts, entonces me enojé porque un fanart es un dibujo que no existe en la serie, y el caso de las imágenes con relacion entre los diferentes elementos y sus formaciónes de Kekkei Genkai se podría considerar como fanart ya que no han salido ni en Manga ni animé(en ambos solo relacionan los 5 principales). Los mios eran solo ediciones de objetos que salieron, para que se vean mejor. Entonces pensé lo siguiente: una sección donde se puedan colocar imágenes editadas que detallen mejor el elemento al que se refiere(no se si llegaste a ver mi Kunai de Suna, y mis Rai Roga), así si alguien tiene una imagen que es mas detallada al respecto (por haber sido editada) sobre un determinado objeto, puede colocarla sin problemas(aclarando que es una imágen editada; e incluso colocando (si quieren) el capítulo y el tiempo de la reproducción en donde aparece, para que ustedes lo confirmen. ¿que te parece mi idea?, con eso esta wikia estará mas completa que muchos foros donde colocan imágenes sin editar. te muestro mi "trabajo" para que veas a que me refiero thumb|left|Rai Roga editadas las Rai roga las saqué de la imagen de la Wikiathumb|la original de las espadas No hice mas que aclarar el detalle de como son, no dibujé nada mas. te habría puesto la imagen del Kunai, pero Wikia no me dejó subir la original. Saile aipas 00:57 4 ene 2011 (UTC) veo que ya las borraste, supongo que será un no. u_u como le dije a Ivan antes: entonces no esperen contribuciones de mi parte,...las mejores imagenes que tengo son como esas, y se notan mejor que si fueran puestas con una escena, ya que el resto de la imágen distrae la vista de la principal que se quiere mostrar. Saile aipas 01:03 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Burocracia Pues solo sigue haciendo el trabajo que haces. Especifica un poco más los aspectos en los que quieres mejorar y podré ayudarte. PD: ¿No quieres ser burócrata? pensé que no tendrías problema con eso, porque eres admin y uno de los users más activos. -- 06:06 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Problema Hola Leodix te quiero avisar que hubo un vandalismo ya que alguien modifico una plantilla ocasionando que se volviera un desastre algunos articulo y queria que vieras si estan arregladas despues de deshacer la edición del usuarios por favor observa estos articulo un momento: Jutsu de Invocación, Kakuzu y Asuma 23:36 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades Burocrata! ;) 01:44 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hola Leodix te escribo para discutir un tema, yo creo que cuando una persona este editando en la infobox de un jutsu o personaje si aparece la parte que dice Elemento deberiamos colocar el simbolo y el enlaze a dicho elemento pero sin agregar la palabra "Elemento" ya que sino se veria repetido por ejemplo: 18px|link=Elemento Tierra Tierra pero cuando la parte de la sección se refiera a chakra coloquemos todo completo es decir: 18px|link=Elemento Tierra Elemento Tierra ¿Que opinas?. 15:12 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Imagenes Hola Leodix. Me alegra que te haya gustado el logo. Aqui tienes la imagen que me pediste. Si crees que necesito cambiar algo avisame. thumb User:TheStrike - 16:04 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Leodix, quisiera hablar contigo en privado, pero no dejo mi mail aquí porque cualquiera podria hacerse pasar por ti, como te contacto de otra forma que no sea por la Wiki? es porque tengo imágenes de varios estilos, pero no se como clasificarlas(tengo del Manga, capturas de la serie, y (como habrás visto) tambien algunas ediciones que QUISIERA COMPARTIR para agrandar mas las infos, ya que muchas de ellas son mejoras de una original. Como no quiero que las borren, es que necesito que lo charlemos diréctamente para así ya saber que hacer para colocarlas(si hay algúna remota posibilidad de que se acepten). Como explique antes, no son fanarts sinó ediciones de una captura para mejorarlas. Saile aipas 03:59 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de Artículo principal y Vease también Hola Leodix. Hace un tiempo habia creado un par de plantillas, Plantilla:AP y Plantilla:VT. Las plantillas tenian la funcion de (1) mostrar el artículo principal de un subtema ; (2) mostrar un artículo relacionado al subtema (Vease también). Me pregunto si ya hay otras plantillas para esto, o si al menos se utilizan estas. Yo utilice la plantilla Artículo principal en el artículo Chakra, concretamente aquí. Nos vemos -- TheStrike - Mandame una paloma mensajera :Mm, acabo de ver en el mismo artículo el "articulo principal" de Transformacion de la naturaleza xD. -- TheStrike - Mandame una paloma mensajera un favor hola, leodix felicidades por lo de burocrata, se k no te conosco para nada ni habiamos hablado ni nada por k soy nuevo pero quisiera k tu me hicieras una firma como la k tienen la mayoria de aqui, como sabras yo se poco sobre eso y veo k tienes mucha experiencia en eso, te lo pido como alguien k necesita un favor, lamento a verte molestado y podrias mandarme tu mensaje a mi discusion sobre lo k haras gracias, adios y suerteDariel lopez 15:36 8 ene 2011 (UTC) ampliacion de info de sellos especiales. hola Leodix, amplié la info en jutsu de sacrificio de serpientes gemelas, espero pronto encontrar el artículo de donde saqué la info, así que por favor no borren la edición.(al menos dame 1 semana, máximo.) ampliacion de info de sellos especiales. hola Leodix, amplié la info en jutsu de sacrificio de serpientes gemelas, espero pronto encontrar el artículo de donde saqué la info, así que por favor no borren la edición.(al menos dame 1 semana, máximo.) Además acabo de encontrar un fanart en uno de los artículos: este es el articulo Madara_Uchiha Uchiha y esta es la imágen-fanart 294px-Madara_Uchiha.jpg dado que sacaron los que coloque en otros artículos, contribuyo avisando Saile aipas 16:22 8 ene 2011 (UTC) hola leodix hola, perdon por venir a molestarte pero quisiera que me ayudaras diciendome como crear plantillas pues no estoy muy seguro como hacerlo y como tu eres muy experimentado decide preguntarte ya que eres uni de los administradores y pense que podrias ayudarme, ademas quisiera que me dijeras como hacer una filma cool como la tuya, adios y suerteDariel lopez 21:27 11 ene 2011 (UTC) hola leodix hola, perdon por venir a molestarte pero quisiera que me ayudaras diciendome como crear plantillas pues no estoy muy seguro como hacerlo y como tu eres muy experimentado decide preguntarte ya que eres uni de los administradores y pense que podrias ayudarme, ademas quisiera que me dijeras como hacer una filma cool como la tuya, adios y suerteDariel lopez 21:27 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdon Leodix Ok No Volvere a Subir FanArts Al Wikia Perdo Es Que Soy Nuevo Con Esto De Las Wikias Y Los De Mangetsu Hozuki Es Solo Que Queria Ayudar En El Wikia Mis Mil Disculpas Si Cause Muchos Inconvenientes Espero Que En Adelante Nos Llevemos Muy Bien Adios leodix soy lautaro15 me sesito ayuda como ago para quitar lo vorado y hacer historias fan x favor comunicate imagen que puede ser de una kunoichi de la aldea de la piedra He estado viendo en varios foros y en todos ponen a la aldea de la piedra como la de la roca, no se que tan correcto sea esto, pero entre mis imágenes encontre la imagen de una Kunoichi que tiene en su banda una imagen muy parecida a la de Iwa, pero que no es igual. Dado que cada vez que subo imágenes las borran porque no cumple con algo(por lo general el copyrigth), no se si subirla, o como hacer para mostrartela y que tu decidas que hacer con ella. Está sacada directamente (screenshot) por mi, del reciente capitulo-relleno "el gennin eterno", en AnimeID; ella enfrenta al gennin casi al final. En un momento se ve un 1º plano de ella y se nota su distintivo. ¿Que es lo que debo hacer, ya sea para subirla y que no la borren, o para mostrartela y que tu decidas? Saile aipas 03:06 16 ene 2011 (UTC) acabo de ver que ya la colocaron en una página, es esta: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunoichi_de_Iwagakure la cuestion es que el diseño no concuerda con Iwa(en el anime no recuerdo haber escuchado que digan son de allí), es por eso que pense que sería una kunoichi de Ishigákure. acabo de leer que el gennin eterno tiene el mismo nombre que el ANBU de Konoha de "el hombre que murió 2 veces"...parece que no tuvieron muchas idéas en los nombres,...y es obvio que no pueden ser el mismo, ya que uno era un Gennin viejo, y el otro un ANBU adulto, pero no viejo. Ayuda Hola Leodix Disculpa la molestia pero como tu eres uno de los usuarios mas activos y eres un burocrata creo que debes saber esto que te quiero preguntar: *'Quisiera saber si me prodrias decir como colocarle color a las tablas debido a que quiero que se vean mucho mejor y no se como hacer...!! ' *'Como crear pantillas en otra wiki que cuando coloco la informacion del infobox y guardo la pagina me aparece que no existe la pantilla y no se como hacer ' *'Como cambiarle los colores a la pagina de la porta de otra wiki' si fueras tan amable de decirme como hacer estas 3 cosas te lo agradeceria mucho de igual forma garcias y nuevamente disculpa la molestia Jefer Origami 03:03 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Leodix, acabo de arreglar la página de Enton (deshaciendo la edicion a la mas reciente), ya que un inadaptado social la había arruinado borrando toda la info y escribiendo pavadas. Deberían evitar que cualquiera edite, sin la revision de alguien competente, para así evitar estos problemas. Saile aipas 11:56 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Mangetsu Hozuki Gracias por ayudarme a editar el clan Hozuki 'Muchas Gracias' hola leodix soy un usuario dominicano y al ver k hay plantillas, mexicanas,vevezolanas,argentinas y demas se me ocurrio que deberia a ver plantilas para usuarios de paises del caribe como puerto rico,cuba y rep. dominicana, y he venido para que puedas ver si se crean estas plantillas y por favor dime si lo haras para estas trankilo200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 04:32 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Infobox Pues no sé. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no pongais un tamaño predefinido para las imágenes, y que para que salga haya que escribirlo todo (Saile aipas 23:50 19 ene 2011 (UTC) hala leodix keria decirte se k esta muy ocupado pero te he dejado varios mensajes y nunca me has respondido, por favor quisiera k aunque sea me dijeras algo sobre lo k te pregunto.200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 05:06 20 ene 2011 (UTC) estas son: no te preocupes leodix todos a veces se nos pasan las cosas y mas tu k eres el nuevo burocrata, estos son los paises y disculpa la molestia: Republica dominicana(abajo). y puerto rico(arriba) thumb|left|74pxy ademas si tu kieres podrias hacer de centroamerica, claro si hay usuarios centroamericanos de verdad k te lo agradesco mucho y kisiera saber si sabes de paginas donde se crean firmas, podrias ponerme las en midiscusion si no es mucha molestia claro, adios y suerte ah y perdon por molestarte200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 05:32 20 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|68px El Destello Rasengan Hola Leodix Solo Queria Mostrarte El Jutsu De Minato Que Complete Link:http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Destello_Rasengan Ok Adios GonzzGaide 07:04 20 ene 2011 (UTC)G''onzz''Gaide bien leodix gracias, por crear las plantillas y ademas me podrias decir donde hay paginas donde se diseñan firmas si sabes de alguna por favor avisame sino es mucha molestia, a y ademas con tu permiso empezare agragando les enlazes a paginas que no tengan y/o tengan pocas.200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 13:14 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Leodix te escribo para que elimines la pagina Jounins la cual fue creada por un aficionado y esta de mas y no aporta nada util. Gracias Mizuken 16:17 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Creacion de personajes en Naruto (fans art) Hola Leodix, disculpa la molestia quisiera que me ayudaras en algo, he visto la información sobre la Nueva Akatsuki, me podrias decir donde consigo o descargo el programa con el que hacen a sus personajes de la Nueva Akatsuki, es que desde que vi esas imagenes decidi crearme un personaje, pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo en Naruto Wiki o Naruto Fanon, (porfavor dime que es mas conveniente) y también me podrias decir donde consigo ese programa de Japonés, que tienes que cuando tu creas una página de un personaje, aldea o jutsu, este ya aparece con su nombre en Kanji y Romaji. Esas son mis peticiones, por favor informame de estos programas en mi discusión o respondeme aqui, ahhhh y que no se te olvide firmar porque otra persona podria hacerse pasar por ti y no quiero que pase eso. Muchas Gracias y disculpa la molestia nuevamente. Andres Rinnegan 22:24 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hola Leodix ! Tiempo sin estar por ésta wiki xd Espero que esto de ser el nuevo Burócrata no te estrese xd Aproposito, Felicitaciones por ese nuevo cargo C: Oye... me di cuenta que en la Infobox del Clan que saque de tu página de ayuda no estaba correcta :/ solo quise avisarte por si acaso xd & creo que sería de mucha ayuda que en esa página colocaras el puntito que se utiliza para enumerar los jutsus y todo eso xd De verdad me costó un mundo encontrarlos para colocarlos en la página de Tenten xd Espero que estés bien C: Ah ! xd y lo último (yo creo que deberás decir que volvi para puro molestarte xd) Podrías colocar en la página de ayuda el ícono del Chakra Explosión y el Quemar ? Para posibles futuras ediciones C: Sorry por molestarte tanto xd Jaja ! Espero que estés bien C: Cuidate ! 03:11 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Armas Hola Leodix hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos debido a ahorita no tengo internet pero aun asi quiero decirte unas cosa, he visto que existe algunos articulos de armas que son de gran tamaño y podrian tener una estructuraciòn para que se vean mejor por ejemplo observa en los arituculos: Samehada y Colmillos. Me dices que piensas. 15:52 22 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, leodix quisiera que me enseñaras a crear plantillas, claro si no es mucha molestia, es k estoy en un wiki y quisiera crear le algunas plantillas el wiki es de musica, y como le pregunte a fuego y el me dijo k te preguntara a ti sobre esto, quisiera k me enseñaras: *the all american rejects te lo agradeceria "Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:17 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Leodix, te tengo una pregunta: ¿¿Puedo hacer parte de la Nueva Akatsuki o me falta algo para poder entrar?? Respondeme tranquilo, no me enojare si no puedo entrar, lo entendere perfectamente. Andres Rinnegan 21:19 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Leodix, estaba viendo la seccion de los Kages, y noté que los íconos que tienen son pixelados, por provenir de los juegos de Naruto. Tengo realizados los sombreros en mejor definición(en realidad, saqué la imagen original de una web, y lo re-coloreé para transformarlo en los otros, agregándo a cada uno el símbolo correspondiente si lo tenía). Si te interesan los puedo postear, y me ayudas con lo de las licencias. Tengo los 5 Kages principales del animé, el Hoshi-Kage, y una version del Oto-Kage que encontré por ahí, y recoloree tambien. tambien puedo armar la version manga de los sombreros de los 5 Kages principales. Basicamente: postearía las imágenes donde tu me dijeras (y como me lo dijeras), para que ustedes tengan acceso a ellas y las usen si las consideran adecuadas. (por si acaso) no puedes decir nada acerca de fanarts esta vez, ya que los sombreros que están actualmente en uso son uno; ya que provienen de un juego, lo que requirió que alguien sacara las imágenes y las editara. Saile aipas 22:36 27 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, leodix pero k pesar cada vez k te dejo mensajes debo mandarte un memorandun para k me contestes" por favor lee el mensaje sobre las plantillas k te deje arriba''Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 03:08 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola sabes en que capitulo paso esto:Kurenai se estaba preguntando qué estaba pasando y miró hacia fuera. Shikamaru luego vino para garantizar su seguridad. el Camino animal invoca a un ciempiés gigante. Shikamaru le dijo que se mueva hacia atrás mientras él se encargaba de la invocacion, matandola con su sombra. Luego dijo que Asuma no lo perdonaria si algo le pasara a ella y al bebé. Q CAPITULO ES?? MUCHAS GRAX!!!!!!!!! Zona de pruebas Hola Leodix, os acabo de crear aquí la Zona de pruebas que os faltaba. Para evitar vandalismo, deberías semi-proteger ese artículo para que solo los usuarios registrados puedan hacer pruebas de edición, y no estaría mal que la añadieras a el MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:01 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Hinata Hola Leodix es Fuego quiero pedirte un grandisimo favor hay un usuario que esta editando el articulo de Hinata y le pone las imagenes que le da la gana pero como no es ningun vandalismo queria poponerte lo siguiente: que el articulo sea bloqueado por una semana y luego que sea protegido contra usarios no registrados. 00:02 30 ene 2011 (UTC) halo leodix solo queria decirte k habias puesto mal el enlace de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi en el capitulo 125, ya lo arrgle, pero no me has contestado lo de las plantillas necesito k me enseñes a crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes por favor"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 00:10 30 ene 2011 (UTC) oye leodix la plantilla personaje tiene problemas pues al insertarla en el articulo kunoichi de iwagakure este se aruino no se k paso, pero se aruino"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 00:20 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Usuarios Eze_de10Colas, Usuario no Registrado y Usuario no Registrado pero por dios leodix,no kiero ser una molestia pero por lo menos contestame lo de las plantillas,me enseñaras si o no, y te libras de mi"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku''" 05:09 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Leodix , James Me Conto que Tu Creas Ms (Un poco lo note por tu avatar) , Que quisiera pedir me crearias uno Grasias -.-._.-.-GonzzGaiden-.-._.-.- 20:08 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola leodix te quiero decir que hay un usuario no registrado que esta colocando cosas insultante a los articulo es 190.254.128.202. 21:33 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Usuario Anonimo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Leocix Mira Lo Que Iso Este Usuario Anonimo Con La Tabla de Usuarios . PD: Ese Usuario Esta Cambaindo La Mayoria De Los Articulos En Forma Negativa GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 00:30 2 feb 2011 (UTC) FAVOR Hola Leodix queria pedirte un pequeño favor, en mi computadora no puedo ver el manga 507 de Naruto por eso queria que me hicieras el favor de buscar dos imagenes: la primera es la seña de mano que usa Maito en la primera pagina, y la parte donde Yagura esta hablando y detras de él ahí una sombra. 02:16 2 feb 2011 (UTC) keja XFA PUEDES DECIRLE AL USUARIO FUEGO013 Q DEJE DE DESHACER MIS EDICIONES EN EL ARTICULO DE HINATAPOR Q ESTA EN CONSTRUCCION POR MI .Y OTRA COSA PUEDES SUVIR UNA FOTO DE TENTEN SHIPPUDEN ESQ LA Q YO LE PONGO NO SALE SI NOES MUCHA MOLESRTIA GRACIAS. disculpa por mis dudas pero acerca del mangekyou sharingan de itachi, este lo obtiene despues de matar a shisui ya q se lo muestra a sasuke brevemente cuando estaban investigando la muerte de shisui y despues asesina a su clan FAN ARTS!!!! Hola Leodix, quisiera saber si puedo hacer un fanart o no en mi blog?? Gracias Andres Rinnegan 01:34 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Escuadron Hola Leodix queria decirte una cosas: #Queria preguntarte que si podria crear el articulo del grupo de Chiyo con el nombre de Escuadrón de Refuerzos. #Para los articulos de Armas extensos he creado una estructura queria saber si te gustaba puedes verlo en el articulo de Samehada y Colmillos. #Acuerdate que en la wiki Ivan habia dicho que Habilidad hiba despues de la Historia no antes. 19:19 3 feb 2011 (UTC) nueva edicion soy un usuerio de wiki vi el articulo de hinata asi ke lo acomode te informo k acomode las imagenes a su tamaño original y le saque las mayusculas el archivo esta bien chau gracias kisiera editar el articulo de ino yamanaka pero no puedo por q tiene un aviso pero ese aviso lleva ya varios dias y nadie lo a editado kisiera saber si yo lo puedo editar si chau gracias nueva edicion soy un usuerio de wiki vi el articulo de hinata asi ke lo acomode te informo k acomode las imagenes a su tamaño original y le saque las mayusculas el archivo esta bien chau gracias kisiera editar el articulo de ino yamanaka pero no puedo por q tiene un aviso pero ese aviso lleva ya varios dias y nadie lo a editado kisiera saber si yo lo puedo editar si chau gracias Firma Leodix en la parte que explicas lo de borrar el cache del navegador pones mozilla y despues por separado firefox y son lo mismo . y te falto google chrome GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 14:07 4 feb 2011 (UTC) http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Leodix/Firma.js a esto me referia GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 20:26 4 feb 2011 (UTC) imagen ino puedo subir una imagen de ino entrenando su ninjutsu medico pero esta con numero no se si tu la puedes re nombrar i si no te gusta la imagen la borras si puedoJesicahyuga 23:18 19 mar 2011 (UTC)chau saludos imagenes estas son las imagenes si no te gustan las puedes borrar inclui otras que pueden estar en la wiki no se si te gusten respondeme si eske tienes alguna duda sobre alguna imagenJesicahyuga 23:24 19 mar 2011 (UTC)thumbthumb|leftthumb|leftthumbthumb renombrar puedes renombrar las imagenes que subi o me puedes decir como hacerlo para que no esten con numeros o en ingles porfa Jesicahyuga 15:31 20 mar 2011 (UTC)RESPONDEME PORFAAAA Pregunta Hola Leodix, soy Nanomech25, un usuario nuevo xD! Me preguntaba: Se pueden crear galerías en las paginas?? Nanomech25